


Happy Beginnings

by HappyHopes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHopes/pseuds/HappyHopes
Summary: The war is over, people are moving on. Some better than others. But sometimes the most unlikely situations can bring two hearts together.





	Happy Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> All comments welcomed. All criticism welcomed. Not hate. I really hope you enjoy this fic. Thanks

Severus was startled awake, drenched in sweat, panting, trying to catch him breath. Another nightmare. Severus couldn't remember the last time he had a good night's rest. Merlin only knows if he ever had those. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep once more, so he got up and headed to his lab.

First order of business, cost his hair in this protective potion. See, the potion fumes are almost always damaging to hair, so he created a potion to protect his hair from that. No wonder they call him a greasy git. Not like I can stop using it and let my hair rot. Then, he goes and preps his lab. Its second nature at this point. Because he was always being violently woken up from his less than restful sleep most of the time. If only I had a Dom, maybe then I could sleep decently. No, you can't let yourself think that way. You are not worthy of a Dom. You are ugly and useless and dis-BANG BANG BANG 

Severus rushed to the door. Not even thinking straight with the commotion happening outside his room. He haphazardly opened the door. Severus was shocked for the second time this morning. Outside his door was a beaten up, bloody, dirty, Harry Potter.

"Hi, sir."

Severus raised his eyebrow. Of course, that's all Potter could say. Showing up unannounced and acting like that's all right. But Severus couldn't let Harry go like that. He beckoned Harry in. "What trouble did you get yourself into this time?"

"Can we please not talk about it. Can you just help me sir?"

Seeing the desperate look in his eyes, Severus decided to do just that. He guides Harry into his bathroom, helps him get undressed and rushes out to get his very complete medical bag. From there, he meticulously cleaned up all Harry's injuries. "It's very important to make sure that none of these get infected. The pain would be unbearable if they do." He says as he gets to some of the more gruesome ones and Harry starts to actually show pain.

Harry nods, thankful that his hunch about Professor Snape was right. He couldn't go anywhere else without being accosted about what had happened. Something that he wasn't ready to share. After Professor Snape had finished, he had let him shower before going out to his common room. 

Harry walks in to see Severus sitting on his couch, looking quite worried about him. "Professor Snape." When he turns around to look at him, Harry walks up to sit in a neighboring chair. "Thank you for helping me, I really appreciate it." 

"Well, someone's got to keep you from Death." Severus brushes off Harry's gratitude. 

Harry notices Severus' composure. Notices the way his head is bowing a little bit and he open and inviting he is. Maybe he's a submissive. Harry shakes that thought out of his head and regains his previous train of thought. "I really do appreciate this." Then, he stands up and leaves. 

What in Merlin's name just happened?!?! Severus was so lost at this moment. Nope, he can't let this happen. Just do what I always do. He doesn't want to tell, so I need to go on like it never happened. After all, there is a reason why people come to me in secrecy, they don't want everyone to get their nose up in their business. 

Time Skip

It's been a week since that fateful morning. Both Severus and Harry has been acting as if it never happened. Well, that's how it looked to outsiders at least. This is what was really going on. 

Severus started to watch Harry more carefully. Over the days, he noticed how much of a Dom Harry is. How prefect of a Dom he would be for him. Needless to say, he was becoming infatuated with him. 

Harry was going through the same thing. He was watching Severus and connecting the link of how he could be a Sub. But unlike Severus, Harry was being hounded by his friends. I bet he would look so beautiful kneeling at my feet.

"HARRY?!" Harry turned to look at her. "Are you ok? You've been acting so lost for a while now." Hermione was worried about Harry. He seemed so out of it.

"I'm fine, 'Mione." Brushing her off, he continued "Let's just get to class."

Time skip

That night, Harry put on his Invisibility cloak and walked down to the Dungeon, hoping to talk to Professor Snape. This time, he knocked quietly and waited patiently for Snape to come and open the door.

Who is it this time? Severus went to open the door, finding Harry. This time he wasn't bloody and broken down. What a relief. "Come in"

Harry walked in, awkwardly sitting on a couch. When Severus came to claim his chair, he opened his mouth to speak "Can we talk."

Severus looked at him, telling him without speaking to elaborate.

"Look, the war is over. And I know that you are not a bad wizard now. I also know that you used to be close friends with my Mom. Can we just start over?" 

Severus nodded, a smile slowly forming "yes, we can."

Time skip

After that night, Harry started to come over regularly. As promised, they started over. They got to know each other as Severus and Harry, not as "the greasy git" and "Savior". Turns out they got along great. Severus was able to help Harry with his school work and in turn Harry helped Severus open up and start enjoying life. One night, Harry wanted to do something different. 

"Let me brush your hair?" Harry asked Severus.

Severus looked at Harry intently, Where is this going? He thought as he slid down to the floor, offering a place for Harry to sit while brushing his hair. 

When Harry saw this, he accio Severus' hairbrush and walked over to sit where Severus was previously sitting. He took off the towel that was on Severus' head and started brushing gently, mindlessly humming a soothing tune.

After 10 minutes, Severus was putty in Harry's hands. All the stress from the day just slid off him as Harry kept of brushing his hair. 

Harry was having the time of his life as well. Severus was being so responsive. He could already picture claiming Severus as his own. Now that he knew that Severus wanted him back, he was going to have him. He continued to brush until Severus fell asleep. Then, he picked him up, brought him to bed. He changed him into his nightgown and kissed the top of his head. "You're mine now, you are loved." Harry whispered before leaving. 

Severus has the best, most restful sleep he had ever had in his life that night. He woke up refreshed and in a great mood. 

Time skip

Harry and his group of friends were sitting around in a circle in Draco's room. After the final battle, Harry had extended his main group of friends a bit. Now instead of just the three of them, Draco, Neville, and Luna joined in. 

"What are we here for Potter?" Draco asked. 

"I have found my Submissive." Harry said unceremoniously. 

A condition erupted. "Who" "When" "Girl of boy?" "Do they go here?"

"It's Severus" Harry braced himself for whatever was to come. 

Instead, there was dead silence, then Draco stood up, walked to Harry and looked him dead in the eye, "If you hurt my godfather in any single way, I will end up."

Harry nodded "Of course, I would expect nothing less." He was prepared for that one. "I need your help in wowing him. I really, really want to prove to him that I would be the ideal Dom for him."

"Of course, we will help you. I think you and Professor Snape would be a great couple. We fully support you, don't we." At that, everyone else nodded at Hermione's words.

"Even you, Neville?" Harry was kinda shocked. Everyone knows how frightened of Severus he was.

"Yeah. Actually I have something to tell you guys." Neville said. "He's been tutoring me in Potions. That's why I've been getting better in class. We also talk about Herbology. He loves it almost as much as he loves potions. He's actually very nice to me. He apologized for terrorizing me during the war and everything."

Harry was not shocked at all by that. The same could not be said for his friends. 

Ron on the other hand, did not understand this apparently good Snape, but he was willing to learn for the sake of his friends.

"It doesn't hurt that Snape's a looker. His voice is like a wet dream. And he's well-educated." Luna says in that dreamy voice of hers. Everyone starts to laugh, lightening up the mood. 

Time skip

After that night, Harry and Severus started to behave like Dom and Sub respectively. No longer were they just friends, they were more now.

"I love that you have a TV in your room," Harry said as they were watching Agents of Shield.

"Yeah, Muggles have some good inventions. If only we decided to take some more from them instead of completely ignoring them because we consider ourselves as superior." Severus said as he snuggles into Harry's arms. He was deprived of almost all human contact growing up so just being in Harry's arms is like a safe haven to him. 

He is so adorable. Harry couldn't resist kissing him on top of his head. So far they had only kissed, and Harry was ok with that. He was going to let Severus set the pace, he'd wait as long as he wanted them to. But there is no harm in looking.

After the war, Severus took his glamour off. He shrunk a few feet, and after Harry's majorly delayed growth spurt, Harry is now a foot taller than Severus. Severus' skin cleared up and his nose looked normal now. 

They were told that it was for his protection that he had to wear a glamour. Being a spy was hard enough without being a beautiful, submissive one. So yeah, Harry was looking. Severus was his to look at anyway. He settled in for a wonderful night. 

Time skip

Breakfast at Hogwarts was still a commotion. But everyone quites down a considerable amount when the owls start coming in. Today there was one carrying a very special gift to Severus.

Severus looks at the package oddly, wondering whether he should open it or not. At the end, curiosity won, and he transports it to his room, waiting for him to open it at a later time. 

Minerva sees this exchange happen and whispers to Severus, "things seem to be looking up for you now, Severus."

Severus looks at her and whispers back, "yes, I guess so."

Filius joins in, "Do you mind if I ask whose behind it?"

Severus sneakily looks at Harry who feels his gaze on him, looks a Severus, winks and goes back to talking to his friends. Severus turns back to look at his friends, who seems to get the hint by the way they were looking at him now.

"Congratulations, Severus" they said and that was the end of that conversation.

Time skip

As soon as Harry walks into Severus' room, he gets jumped by said owner.

"I love it, I love it, I love it!!" Severus repeats over and over again.

Harry takes all of this in a stride, carries Severus over to his couch and sits on it, cradling Severus. "I'm glad you loved it. When I saw it, all I could think about was you." 

I think I've found my perfect Dom. Severus kisses Harry on the lips. Soon, they are full on making out. 

Time skip

The night Severus and Harry first made love was a night to remember. Well, the whole day was memorable. 

Harry started the day feeding Severus' guilty pleasure. Spas. He brought them to an extravagant spa where they got the full body treatment. The best part was that they were able to act like regular wizards. To talk and gossip and just enjoy their time with each other and the other patrons. 

From there, they went on a shopping spree. Harry was determined to give them a full detox before the evening that he planned for them. So, they went to some muggle stores and then to their new personal tailor. Turns out that midnight blue was Severus' color. And of course a Gryffindor Gold made Harry look like a knight. 

When the evening started to creep on them, Harry whisked them away to a newly opened restaurant that he'd heard only good things about, "The Lagoon". They had a mouthwatering dinner where they got another chance to dish on life. They talked about random topics and had a laid back time. 

Severus was loving this whole day already, but the best was yet to come. Severus and Harry apparate to the pond that Severus had shown Harry when they got serious. 

Severus was all mush and enjoyed watching the sunset with Harry. That's when he noticed a glint of light coming from somewhere on the group. Severus followed the path of the light to a ring. He carefully picked it up, looking intently at it. Then, he turns around to gaze in Harry's eyes, who was watching the whole time with great anticipation. 

Severus launched himself at Harry, a feat since they were so close to each other. The moment Severus put on the ring and felt the calming sensation that was Lady Magic blessed their upcoming union, Harry felt complete. He apparated to their bedroom and slowly showed Severus just how happy he was.

"I never thought that I would get a happy ending" Severus breaks the silence as they lay in bed cuddling. 

Harry turns Severus around so that they were face to face. He brushes a stray hair from Severus' face and replies, "You deserve more than a happy ending. I promise you, this is just the beginning."


End file.
